


Tony and Pepper Go To Target... Again

by Aj (aj2245)



Series: The Furthering Adventures of Rocky: Iron Dog [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dog(s), Friendship, Gen, Humor, Target is a life staple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically part 2 in the furthering adventures of Rocky: Iron Dog.

"We should go to Target again."

Carefully, Pepper set the mug of coffee she was about to drink from down and eyed her boss. She thought he'd gotten over this. "Why this time?"

He waved a shoe at her. Not something that normally happened, and that was saying a lot considering the paradigm shift her 'normal' had gone through in recent months.

She frowned at him. "You need shoes? Doesn't Giuseppe throw a fit when you even look at another shoe store?"

"Ah, Ms. Potts, for once you are not grasping the obvious." He tossed the expensive Italian leather dress shoe at her gently. Confused she looked down at it... and started to laugh. Hard.

"It's not that funny." The pout was obvious, even from across the room.

"It's," she giggled. " _Extremely_ funny. I may steal this and have it mounted somewhere."

Tony just rolled his eyes and flopped down on the other end of the couch, glaring at the snoring mound of puppy currently flopped on his back at Pepper's feet. "Anyway, we need to go to Target and get some chew toys. His highness needs to be distracted from my shoe closet with plastic bones and tennis balls."

Still chuckling, Pepper picked her coffee back up and took a sip. "Seriously, this obsession with Target is getting weird."

"Reasonably priced housewares are amazing, Pepper! I'm still using that tool kit we got the first time. I mean, most of the screwdrivers are scrap, but the pliers are the best ones I have." Tony smiled, warming to his subject. "And, really, Rocky doesn't need expensive chew toys. They're _chew toys_. It'd be like flushing money down a toilet."

Pepper just rolled her eyes and reached over with a bare foot to scratch Rocky's belly. The dog waved his legs and wuffled quietly in his sleep, content with the world. He really was adorable. "You've done that before, and didn't mind then."

Tony nodded his head, conceding the point. "To be fair, I was pretty drunk at the time."

"Mmm. You know the manager asked me to make sure you didn't go back after last time, right?"

"Hell, with the turnover, it's probably not even the same guy. Besides!" Tony hopped to his feet, startling Rocky which created a domino effect that ended with Pepper's face covered in dog slobber. Tony just grinned and continued his line of thought. "As of yesterday morning, I own the stock majority for the company. They _can't_ kick me out."

"Oh, god," Pepper finished wiping her face off. "This is going to end badly, isn't it?"

"Come on, Potts!" Tony's back was straight and there was a bounce in his step as he walked towards the garage stairs. "There are rawhide bones to be purchased and cashiers to terrify!"

Pepper glared down at Rocky. "This is somehow your fault."

Rocky just wagged his tail and woofed.

-fin-


	2. Full Series List!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link-list to the chapters of The Furthering Adventures of Rocky: Iron Dog not archived here.

Parts 3, 4, and 7 of the furthering adventures of Rocky: Iron Dog have been written by other people.

3\. Puppy Training 101 is by besyd.

4\. Short Leash is by splashthecat.

7\. Man's Best Friend(s) is by splashthecat.

They are available here: splash-the-cat.livejournal.com/346435.html

Please make sure to visit that page and read those stories!


End file.
